Nameless
by xXWhiteFuryXx
Summary: Clary has been raised, locked away in the Wayland Mansion cellar. Raised by the ruthless Valentine, and his son. But, one day...she escapes. Now she has to face the real world, instead of a cement wall. How will she manage...? Rated T for mild cursing, and violence later on.
1. Escape

**Fanfic Song: Atlas, by Coldplay**

She couldn't believe it...she got out. The blazing sun nearly blinded her as she stepped out, and the bright blue of the sky amazed the girl. The fields around her where emerald green, seeming to be like a great ocean, the rolling hills like waves.

But she had no time to admire this. She had to run. Snapping out of her small trance, she ran. The only thing keeping her flaming red curls from getting in her face was a black hood, which shadowed her face. The hood then spread out into a cloak, which billowed out like a flag whipping in the wind.

She heard yelling behind her, but she didn't risk looking back. Her footfalls were silent, and sure footed as she ran through the wide expanse of fields. The plains were interrupted suddenly by a thick forest, mostly pines. The girl leaned against the thick trunk of an ancient oak, stretching her aching legs.

However, she kept pushing on. This time, only a brisk jog. Unlike others by now, her breaths weren't ragged and uneven. They matched her beating heart. Several stolen seraph blades bounced against her hip in their leather sheaths.

The suns rays leaked through the canopy, tracing interesting patterns of gold on the forest floor. The girl was now walking, a thin layer of sweat forming above her brow. Where now?

Anywhere but there is better. That dreaded place.

That dreaded place called the Wayland Mansion.

For years, she had been locked in the cellar of that sin filled place. She was hardly fed, only tested on and trained ruthlessly. If she was a regular shadowhunter, she would of been dead by now.

But shes not normal…

Finally exhausted, The redhead slumped down beside a small silvery stream that flowed in between a trees wide roots. Greedily she cupped the glittering water in her hands, and sipped it like her life depended on it.

Cuts snaked up and down her arms, as well as angry purple bruises that dotted her skin carelessly. The remains of her last beating. With gritted teeth, she bleakly remembered the burning of the whip, his perfectly placed punches, and his angry words being hissed into her ears.

When she got the chance, she would kill that man. And his devil of a son to.

Those gruesome Morgensterns.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

She was walking again. No real destination, just away. Far enough so they won't see the rune she planned to make.

The trees just got thicker and thicker, until the girl couldn't see the stars anymore. Her feet ached painfully, but she knew she shouldn't stop. Carefully, she pulled out her stele, which gleamed oddly in the faded moonlight. Selecting a random tree, she climbed up as high as she could, ignoring the rough bark as it created more scratches on her battered arms.

_Away. Freedom. Escape._

These words drove her on, as she climbed higher. Sitting on a sturdy branch, she touched the stele to the bark, tracing a rune she knew would work.

She created it, anyways.

A bright blue portal blossomed from under her fingertips, shaping itself into a wide oval, just big enough for her to crawl through. But...where does she want to go?

She remembered a small postcard that she once saw. Towering buildings, and bustling streets of many people. She tried her best to create this image in her head. Sucking in a deep breath of the earthy air, she let herself fall through the portal.

She had never used a portal before. It fizzed around her, wrapping her up as the world under her seemed to shatter.

Now, a grey like color replaced the mud brown of the bark, and unlike the undergrowth, it hurt as she skidded onto it. Carefully, the girl got up.

She was free….

Tall buildings surround the streets, like giant concrete guardians, protecting the city. The sunset glowed in the windows, making one building almost seem orange. She noticed that the air here wasn't as clean either.

There were people everywhere. The didn't take notice of her, probably because of the glamour that doesn't let them see many other things.

She pushed through the growing crowd, and turned to an alley. She leaned against the wall, thinking.

She was vulnerable here. She didn't know her way around, she didn't know anybody, and...she was afraid.

Afraid they might find her again.

Those people never gave her a name. She was always called 'it', or 'she', and occasionally 'angel'.

She scowled at the thought. But then her features soften, as she realized she forgot her own name. The one her mother gave her.

Her fists were clenched and white knuckled, fingernails digging into the palm of her hand. She wanted to punch something, with all the locked up hatred and neglect that hid in her heart. She wanted to kill that man.

Horribly.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

With a small groan, she pushed herself off the wall. She had no real world experience, partly because she was locked in a musty cellar for her whole life, until now. This was all Valentines fault.

Valentine. The name rolled off her lips like a lingering poison, dripping into the air like a dangerous gas. It was his fault she rarely saw sunlight. Rarely had human contact.

_Stop_. That was the past. She should look forward.

But how does she do that?

The nameless girl kept walking, slightly breathless. The city progressed to get more darker, the shadows from the great buildings creeping out to the street. Slowly.

She walked faster, swiftly avoiding contact with the scurrying mundanes. Like her, they were all headed for shelter. Well, except for the fact that the girl wasn't sure where shelter was.

It got darker. She became nervous. She knew what came with dark, demons. But she was prepared. Valentine himself trained her, hoping that she might become a super soldier. But he already had his demon boy, so why did he need the angel girl?

But everyone knows light can overpower dark. But only the right light. The soft light that welcomes you every day in the morning would be swallowed, while the blazing flames of heavenly fire would vanquish the shadows in seconds.

Shadows where persistent though. They had an unknown source of power, and alway kept coming.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Nameless let her instincts guide her. She hobbled on, putting one foot in front of the other on the cracked sidewalk. Sadly, she could barely see the stars past the smog, her only comfort.

They represented hope.

She walked up the street, and peered up. Nameless saw tall spires that towered past all the other buildings. Squinting, she made sure she was actually seeing it.

It was too far though. Her body was aching and burning, as her sweat dripped down her back onto the raw whip marks.

_Just two minutes.._

Nameless slumped down beside a planter, the pavement wonderfully cold.

_Maybe three…._

Her eyelids where heavy, like led. She felt them flutter shut over her bright green eyes.

_Maybe just-_

Nameless's breath evened, and she felt herself slip away into darkness.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Whoa...this idea just hit me in the head. I just had to write it of course, being me. I really hoped you liked it :).**

**-Review please! I really want feedback!- .D.**


	2. Haunted

Soft light spilled down, painting itself over Nameless's small features. She stirred slightly, not wanting to wake up. As her mind swam back from its black abyss of comfort, bringing more and more pain as it woke up.

Her back was still raw, and burning furiously. Nameless couldn't do anything about this though, since the injury was caused by demon metal.

Nameless peeled her eyes open, and fumbled one of her sheaths for a stele. Lifting the silver object, she let the comforting burn of it numb her injuries as she let the stele curve and loop on her bruised skin. After several messy iratzes, she leaned forward on her knees.

Using the planter, Nameless carefully lifted herself off the cement. She noticed it was quite moist outside, a layer of plush grey clouds gathered above the skyscrapers and buildings. Leaning against the planter, she looked around carefully.

She was near a park, the trees reaching over the path that wound through them. But, beyond that, where smears of yellow and other colors, as impatient drivers struggled to get to work. Nameless felt so out of place.

This place was...quite _normal._Heaving a heavy sigh, Nameless tucked her stele snugly into its place with one of her seraph blades, in one of the sheaths.

She continued down the cracked sidewalk, tugging up her hood. Her small hands trailed the wall beside her, feeling every texture. Just as she was about to pass a alley, Nameless stopped abruptly.

Oh god. The _smell. _Nose wrinkled in disgust, she peered a bit into the alley. Shadows where cast carelessly about, hiding the secrets hidden within them. She could barely make out a dumpster, which sat old and forgotten in the corner. The ground was rougher, tossed around gravel.

Some of it was upturned. Silently, Nameless crept into the alley, hand gripped onto the hilt of her blade. The upturned gravel was in three jagged lines, and lead farther into the shadows.

The shadows growled slightly, and she heard shifting. Well, it turns out the dumpster wasn't a dumpster.

A humped and disoriented shape erupted from the dark, shrieking loudly. Nameless easily jumped back, narrowly missing the steel-like claws that ripped through the once peaceful air.

Before her was a huge hulky demon, on all fours. Its eyes were beady and small, and a tail tipped with a sharp point lashed aggressively back and forth.

With another earsplitting shriek, the demon launched itself at Nameless again. Whiping out a seraph blade, Nameless charged head on with the demon, face a stony mask of focus.

The blade plunged into the soft belly of the demon, sinking in until the hilt was only visible. It seemed to choke, then slowly it folded in on itself, and the seraph blade clanged down onto the gravel.

"Whoa...that was _awesome_!"

Slowly, she turned, to see a bug eyed teenage boy, about her age. His chestnut brown hair was tousled,and the small amounts of light beaming through the clouds turned it copper. His big brown eyes were gleaming with awe behind thick framed glasses, hands hung loosely at his sides.

"Are you like a…" He started-

Nameless darted past him, running. A mundane saw her...what does that mean…? The boy called after her, and she heard the heavy clomps of his steps against the pavement.

"Wait! Are you like the others?" He called, desperation in his voice. Nameless skidded to a stop, turning around.

"What do you mean?" Nameless barely remembered her voice, and it felt like a stranger was talking for her. Blinking, she then regained her emotionless poise.

"I've seen others like you...and weird colored people…" he continued….feeling ever so slightly retarded. He was very lucky that no one was around.

"How do you…?"

"I seriously think I'm mental." He sighed. Simon thought he was halluciently, as he thought every time this happened. But the mysterious figure just stared back at him. He could only see her mouth, which was slightly gaped.

"You're not." With those two words, she turned, walking briskly away. Simon watched after her for a while.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Nameless was barely walking now. More like stumbling. She had been walking non-stop for a long time anyways, so at least she had an excuse for her pettiness.

All she wanted-needed-was to sit down. But fate had a very different outcome for the girl.

"Hello sister."

_Shit._

A steel like grip wrapped around her shoulder, but Nameless turned head on, bringing her knee up firmly to a very inappropriate place.

She broke into a desperate run, weaving through crowds of people. Nameless swung open a glass door, and ran across the white marble floor of the unfinished building.

Her steel bottomed boots clanged against the perfectly polished stairs, and she fled up as many flights of the stairs as she could. But, she was stopped. A pretty garden surrounded her as she opened another glass door.

The deep green grass sparkled with dew, and pretty blooms of pink and blue dotted the small garden, and a stone bench was behind it, the top speckled with water.

Its raining.

Nameless momentarily closed her eyes, letting the cool drops slide down her porcelain colored face, soaking into her hot and filthy gear.

A dagger flew past her still figure, as she felt the wind of it against her damp cheek.

_Double shit._

Nameless swiped out her seraph blade, turning around to face her opponent. Her only equal. He smiled, his pale lifeless hair and dark menacing eyes identical to his fathers. The rain plastered his hair to his head, making his face resemble a skulls.

Knees bent, and green eyes darting, Nameless poised for his attack.

As she suspected, he launched forward, swinging his own blade down. Nameless skidded to the side, and slashed the blade across his back. He growled, and turned, shoving the girl down into the grass.

Nameless yelped slightly, her already pained back being slammed down mercilessly. Jonathan only sneered, and yanked her up by the neck. She clawed at his pale fingers aggressively, spilling blood down his wrists, making his grip slippery. He threw her across the rooftop garden, and she struggled up, gagging.

He strided across the roof, eyeing Nameless like some sort of animal. Rabid animal. His black pits glinted with disgust. Nameless regained somewhat balance, holding her seraph blade tightly. The only thing that could protect her.

"Its a pity Angel, Valentine commanded me to just kill you. But really, I think you could of had much more potential than that...if you weren't such an idiot." He chided.

Nameless pressed her lips together. Talking would only distract her.

Maybe thinking to...crap…

But Jonathan was already behind her, both hands pushing on her shoulder blades. Why pushing? Well...she was on a rooftop.

Near the edge.

Damn…

****Hi! I decided to post this today, partly because I seriously didn't want Maria to die, and partly because I'm excited about this story! The reviews from last chapter were epic, and I was amazed by all the positive responses. So this is my gift to you :)****

****Question, do you guys want Clary to remain as Nameless, or eventually learn her real name? I personally like Nameless, but I also would like your guys' opinions :D. Oh, and before I go, *Hugs back AQuillNeverRests* :3****

****-WhiteFury****


	3. Her Discovery

Nameless tumbled forward, barely catching the edge of the building. She pressed her fingers hard into the sculpted pavement, flexing her tired and aching muscles. But his boots stomped down, and there was a gruesomely loud crack.

She sucked in a breath through seethed teeth. His boot twisted around. And she let go.

The air enveloped her, as her bloodied fingers slipped away. The rain seemed to drag her down with it, like she was just another crystal drop of water.

Nameless wished the stars were out. She wanted to see the comforting glow of them in the sky, as she fell down to her certain death.

A sickening crack exploded through the air, and she simply laid there on the ground. Sheer agony rippled up her spine, and choking pain spiked throughout her crippled body.

Her every step. Her courage. Her determination to one day get away...it seemed to slip like the blood dripping out her reopened wounds.

Eyes closed, she concentrated on her fluttering heart. And like the night before, she felt herself drift silently off to a black abyss.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

A slim, elegant figure was treading down a alley, her raven black hair swept gracefully up into a bun, and two strands framed her high cheek bones. A deep purple dress that just hit mid thigh pulled her look together.

Her knee high combat boots had a deadly seven-inch heel on them, and they dug into the pavement as she walked. Gold seemed to curl up her arm, but as you looked closer, it looked like some kind of fancy bracelet.

Isabelle was tired. All that day, she had been hunting demons and a few notty downworlders. Her final stop was the club on the corner of the street, partly because she wanted to have a little fun.

Small puddles dotted the street, and the air smelled fresher than usual. Occasionally the water mixed with gasoline, or oil, turning the surface marbely and smothered with deformed rainbows.

Clouds still blotted out the moons light, so there was only the soft yellow glow of the streetlamps to guide Izzy. Though, she kept to the shadows.

She exited the alley, turning onto a empty street.

let

Well, not entirely empty.

Isabel's face twisted in horror, as she saw the blood-soaked body near the foot of a towering building. A hood obscured the persons face, but not the frightening gashes that littered across its gear, and there were so many shades of red…

Without a second thought, she rushed over. Despite her wobbly heels, she was able to swiftly kneel down beside the motionless body.

She pressed her fingers on one of the persons cold wrists, hoping for a pulse. Nothing…

But, the persons icy fingers twitched slightly. Isabelle let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, as she attempted to peel the body off the crusting blood. It was truly disgusting.

She noticed the fallen shadowhunter was female, seeing her small delicate features as the hood fell back. The girls spine felt like it was shattered, and Isabelle could feel the horrible feeling of the bones shifting under her skin.

The limp shadowhunter was quite light, and Isabelle half dragged, half carried her away from the pool of deep red. The girls head lolled back and forth, lanky strands of hair hiding the girls face as the hood did.

Truly, Izzy had no particular plan. She wanted to help, but she wasn't sure how. At least the institute was only a block away.

She held the girl under her arms, trying her best not to move her back to much. That probably wouldn't end well. With a final puff, they where finally at the institute doors.

Isabelle gulped. She leaned the girl against the door frame, and she slumped over like a rag doll, back slightly deformed. Isabelle swung the tall double doors open, screaming out her brothers name. Alec appeared first, his black hair untidy and walking none gracefully down the stairs.

"What-" He yawned. "Do you want?" Alec said, his voice rough. Isabelle gave a huff, and returned to the door frame, and bent over, dragging the girl into sight. Alecs once slitted eyes widened into bright blue saucers.

"Holy crap! Isabelle-"

"Get Jace, we need to get her upstairs."

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"How do you find a totally random and dying shadowhunter in the middle of the street?" Jace grumbled, apparently missing his 'beauty sleep'. He had changed shirts, because the other one had been smothered in dirt and flakes of dried blood.

"What did you want me to do? Leave her there?" Isabelle snapped back. She was being fairly protective of the crippled girl she found.

Alec, being the only one who knew first aid, was in the infirmary with the girl.

Jace rolled his brilliant amber eyes, and started up the hall. Isabelle glared after him. How could he be so heartless?

Alec silently closed the door behind him, then peered up at his sister.

"She's stable...for a little longer. Isabelle, she may not make it." Isabelle glared at him now, before pushing past him, throwing her hands up.

"Ever heard of hope?" She hissed, then stomped back to her room. Izzy plopped down on her bed, staring ahead at her light pink walls.

She had to admit, she was never this dramatic. Kicking off her boots, she laid down on her bed. Sweat had beaded ever so slightly over her brow, from dragging that girl a block.

Enveloped in her fluffy comforter, she let her dark brown eyes fall shut.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

_Is this heaven..?_

Nameless was on her bed, looking curiously up. Above her was just white. Pure white, occasionally dotted light grey shadow. She swore she died….

There was no more pain.

Until she decided to sit up, then pain seemed to angrily rush forth like a raging river. With a small gasp she clutched her stomach. Thin linen blankets slid off her, as she leaned forward. Now on her knees, and arms wrapped around her gashes, she looked around. A large room speckled with single beds much as her own, and tall victorian style windows let in sunlight from outside.

Nameless heaved in another breath. Shuffling onto her feet, she silently padded across the cool tile under her feet. she was still in sweat, and dirt smothered gear. But her weapons where gone.

One of the dark wood double doors creaked open from across the room. Instinctively, Nameless dived down under a random bed, and stifled a cry of pain.

"I saw you." A voice chimed, almost excitedly. Nameless clenched her fists, nails finding their regular place in the imprinted skin.

Carefully, she rolled out from under the bed. She peeked over it, seeing a dark haired girl looking back at her. The girl was grinning, and a tray with fresh bread and a glass of water in her slender hands.

Nameless narrowed her emerald green eyes, then precociously got to her feet. She decided her actions carefully. She was weak, and the other girl looked perfectly healthy. Again, she felt a heavy dread from last time she had been in this position. Unwillingly, she shivered.

"How are you walking? I thought you're spine was broken…"

Nameless's eyes widened.

_My spine was broken?!_

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**So? Like it? I hope it isn't too rushed. And I hope I got Jace right...he's SO hard to write! **

**Review PLEASE. Feedback is great! Makes me write faster :D. So many awesome reviews already, and I thank you for that :) **

****-White Fury .D.****


	4. Exploring

**I'm back! Listen to Koda - The Last Stand. It reminds m a lot of TMI :) I'm so sorry for the long, horribly long wait :(**

Isabelle wasn't sure what to think of the strange, wild looking red head. She described the girl as wild, because of the tangled mess of scarlet and desperate gleam in her emerald eyes, looking slightly like a trapped animal.

Even though she really hated to admit it, last night Izzy was preparing to wake up and find her dead. Lets just say not many people who hurt themselves the way this girl had recover very easily. And when they do, they are usually handicapped.

Shaking off the thoughts and nagging questions, Isabelle questioned,

"How did you…uh…heal so fast?" she set down the old, dented tray quickly on the closest bed. Isabelle noticed the girl never made eye contact as she spoke, and talked with a slight grimace as she stared down at the floor as she replied,

"I'm not sure. And I don't remember getting injured either…" She trailed off. Isabelle shrugged.

"Weird…but ok. We should ask Hodge, or Alec." The red head looked at her strangely, still not meeting her eyes however. "Oh, yah. You don't know them. Well, come with me so I can introduce you to everyone here" Isabelle gestured at the entrance.

Nameless looked at the heavy wooden doors, reminded of the single door that had always concealed her from the world above. She let her eyes wander some more, looking up at the expertly painted roof, to the windows, the delicate arch of the room.

"I rather stay here." Nameless swallowed.

"Its ok, you know-"

The red head then looked up at Isabelle, for once making eye contact. Isabelle thought she gasped, but it was most likely in her head. The mysterious girls green eyes held so much pent up, locked away pain and depression, too much for anyone her age. And yet they were strong, and Izzy was reminded of her mother's stern eyes as well.

Quickly regaining herself, she nodded. "Your choice I guess. Come out if you want. We won't bite." Isabelle grinned, pretending nothing happened. Right on cue, a loud irritating meow came from down the hall. "Except Church. Our cat. He may bite."

In a flurry of her black hair, she turned and walked briskly out, gently closing the door.

:-:-:

Nameless looked down at her hands, during the first few minutes of her lonesome. Little knicks of scars roped up and down her elegant, long artists fingers. Each one, she thought, held a memory, a feeling. It was strange now. for some reason, now she felt no need to constantly look behind her back.

The soft morning light lazily beaming down was warm, comforting on her usually cold cheeks. Her hands were also cleaner now, and weren't grubby with dirt or blood or a mixture of both. Nameless closed her hands, fingers folding perfectly over her palms.

This odd feeling…what was it? Content. Safe perhaps? But what was this place that she felt safe in?

Carefully she lifted herself off the bed, thinking twice and grabbing the bread. It was fresh, and on the white fluffiness was a generous smear of delicious smelling jam. She munched on it as she carefully opened the doors with her other hand, silently walking outside. The next room was just a long hallway, doors dotting the grey walls, and sometimes paintings.

She randomly selected a hall, ignoring the dull pulse of pain as she wandered the huge building she was in. nameless stopped by each painting, looking at it curiously. The red head found interest in the graceful sweeps of paint each beautiful and unique, and how they all connected with each other to make something even greater.

Continuing, as she savored the delectable meal, she came into a wider room. Not wide really, it was huge. Candelabras burned contently beside what looked like steps, or seats maybe. Down the ile, stood a huge door way, with what looked like old rusty clockwork. And judging by a small pile of cast off coats, it must be the exit or entrance.

Opposite end, was another, smaller double door. Curious, she walked over. No door handles. Putting her fingers in the gap between the doors, she attempted to pry them open. They made loud, protesting shrieks as she slid them open against their will.

"You break it you buy it" A voice ran out, startling her. She jumped and let go of the doors, and they automatically slammed shut. It was loud, and she winced and turned around to face whoever had just spoken.

For a moment she was startled, seeing his impossibly gold eyes and halo of amber blond. His tan, rune scarred skin. For a second, she was reminded of the many illustrations of angels she had read about when she was little.

That was quickly washed away and she stopped staring, scowling at the boastful smirk he wore on his angelic features.

"Haven't you ever used an elevator?" He asked, walking with a strange, feline like grace. She shook her head, watching as he pushed a button, and the loud creak of gears shred apart the silence of the huge room, echoing.

The doors opened on their own, to her surprise. Behind them was an old gate to, which also spread apart for them to enter. "Ladies first" he gestured. Nameless walked in the strange, small room. Looking near the entrance, she saw more buttons. Golden boy came in and pressed one, and Nameless was surprised as the room moved, with more wails of old clockwork. "You're lucky I found you first." He snickered.

"Isabelle totally freaked out when she saw you weren't in the infirmary. She assigned me and Alec to find you with her." He smiled, looking over at the girl beside him. She was looking forward, and only nodded at his words. "I'm Jace, by the way." He added.

She nodded again. Her face was like a mask, stuck on one emotion all the time. Mouth straight, eyes forward and almost uncaring. Almost no emotion. Well, besides her slightly pink freckled cheeks. Jace wondered why she was blushing even. It looked weird on her, as if her face wasn't used to such emotions.

The elevater screeched to a stop, and the doors slid open. Nameless stepped onto the red carpet lining the new hallway, looking back at Jace.

He followed, going in front of her and lead the red head down the dusty, antique feeling hallway.

**-A/N-**

***slowly peeks from behind wall* **Uhm, hello again- _*_**dodges flurry of seraph blades*** Gwah! Ok, ok I'm sorry! I know its been like five thousand years since I have updated! I'm really sorry, and I understand if you unfollow or favorited over the past few months :(. But hopefully you can forgive me? I promise I won't abandon it ever again! :) ***Throws cookies at angry viewers* **Here! Take them!

For you newer viewers, hello! Nice to meet you.

Review? Reviews are nice. Feedbacks awesome :D


	5. A New Name

The dummy fell from its stand, cut into thirds. Nameless looked down at it, letting out a breath. She turned, seeing Isabelle at the other side of the room, her dark brown eyes widened. "That was fast..." She trailed off, winding up her whip. Nameless looked back at the training dummy, now unusable. The red head averted her eyes and sheathed her seraph blades, frowning all the while.

Both the girls had finished supper- which Nameless scarfed down greedily -and then Isabelle had asked her to train for a bit and make sure the red heads spine was completely healed. Nameless had avoided questions during their meal, and kept away from Alec's untrusting gaze. She was still a bit high strung, but felt more comfortable around Isabelle now.

"So...do you know what your name is?" Isabelle blurted, fiddling with her electrum whip. Nameless shrugged. "Well, I am tired of calling you 'her' all the time." The red head did not respond, instead she drew out her seraph blade. Isabelle cleared her throat impatiently. "So, no name or what?" she pushed.

Nameless shook her head no, as she moved onto her next foam victim. Isabelle couldn't help but roll her eyes a bit. _Impossible, isn't she?_ "I guess I should just make up a name for you myself then, since you have no clue, nor any chance of talking tonight anyways" Isabelle announced. This made Nameless turn around, just as she was about to slice into the dummy. Isabelle thought for a moment, as she adjusted her waterfall of inky black hair.

"You look like a...hmm..." Izzie mumbled, as Nameless waited patiently. "Ah I know! How about Mary! That sounds cute!" She chimed, smiling. "How about you? Do you like it _Mary_?" Isabelle tested. Nameless, or Mary now, smiled a bit and nodded.

"Its not bad" Mary answered, in a quieter voice than Isabelle's confident one. Isabelle grinned, then beckoned the shorter girl over.

"C'mon, lets go tell Jace and Alec!"

_Oh joy..._Mary thought, not excited at all to be around Alec again. She could literally _sense_ Alecs distrust and hesitation he had whenever she passed him. She didn't like it at all, but then again, her to didn't fully trust any of them either. Sure, they were Shadowhunters and all, the people she had always dreamed and longed to be...but they weren't all that she expected.

Sure, she reconized the curling black of runes, the eye on their hands, but they just seemed so..._normal._ They weren't exactly the beings she imagined in her dark, basement cell. But still, she doesn't know all to much about the three shadowhunters yet. Perhaps there was more than meets the eye?

Soon enough she was sitting on the plush couch chair, left there by Isabelle as she searched for the boys. _Does she really have to now? Can we please just tell them later? _Mary thought restlessly, as she awkwardly waited in the large library. Isabelle was much to excited about this whole name thing, and Mary had no idea why. Actually, Isabelle was really just excited at the overall fact that there was finally another girl in the institute. Mary knew this, but still was a bit frustrated.

Jace entered the library, going to search for the codex. He had forgotten that one little fact about vampires, and was determinded to remember, even though it wasn't very important. Curse his stubbornness. But as he walked in, he saw the short red head on the couch, fiddling with a string on one of Isabelles old shirts she gave her. He took one step on the marble floor, and her head perked up and she looked his direction, much like a cat.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, walking over to a bookcase nearby. He got no answer, as he browsed through for a copy of the codex. "Are you waiting for Isabelle? Did she tell you to sit and stay like a little puppy?" He quietly snickered at his own joke. Silence was the only answer. "Yah, Isabelle is pretty scary. Though I still don't follow her orders." Jace continued. _Geez, does she ever talk?_ He thought, glancing over his shoulder at her.

She was still sitting there, now pulling on the loose thread and making some sequins pop off.

"Your pretty quiet aren't you?" He asked, finally pulling out the Codex. He walked over and sat beside her. "So, how are you doing with the elevator? Got it figured out?" The red head looked away from him, and she continued to boredly pick the seams on the bottom of her shirt. "I'm pretty sure Isabelle doesn't appreciate you destroying her clothes, you know" Jace said, noticing the fallen gold sequins, that twinkled in the witch light lamp. She stopped, then folded her hands on her lap.

"By the Angel, it's like talking to myself!" Jace finally gave up, exasperated. "Can't you say at least one word woman?"

Right then, the library door opened, and Isabelle walked in with Alec in tow. "Jace! There you are!" Isabelle breathed. "I was hoping you were here." She sat in the chair across from Jace and Mary, and Alec settled down beside his sister. Isabelle clapped her hands together, grinning. "I gathered the two of you here so that you'll know 'her' new name I came up with." Isabelle said, gesturing to Mary.

"Oh, here we go" Sighed Jace, flipping through his book. Izzie glared at him before continuing.

"We can now call her Mary!" She finished. Alec just nodded.

"Can I go to bed now?"

"That was a lot of build up for nothing"

Isabelles smile turned into a straight, unamused line. Mary had to smile a little bit at the boys reactions. Sadly, Isabelle didn't find it humorous.

"FINE then, go to bed! I'm surprised you made it this far, lazy!" Isabelle snarked, crossing her arms and slumping into the couch. Alec looked a bit startled, his crystalline eyes hiding un undertone of fear.

"Well sorry..." He muttered, before getting up and leaving the room. Isabellles frustration was then directed towards Jace, who was innocently flipping through the pages of the Codex still.

"And you!" She snarled. Jace looked up, looking as if he could do no wrong.

"What did I do?" He smirked. Isabelle thought, then scowled.

"I don't know! Just stop...mocking me!" She tripped over words, as a person tripping over a stone. "Come on Mary" Isabelle said, getting up. Like the lost puppy Jace last described her as, Mary got up and followed the storming Isabelle.

"Good luck!" Was all Mary heard from Jace, before the doors of the library swinged shut with a groan.

**Haha...yeah...sorry for the wait. I have been working on this, its just I have a painfully short attention span. Meaning, I seem to only be able to write for a bit then I need a break. So...yeah. Chapters may not be posted to soon, sorry. But I will try to have more self discipline xD**

**Review please and thanks so much for reading! :3**


	6. Tantrums

Isabelle closed the door behind Mary, then plopped down on her bed. The covers were hot pink, with some feathers sticking from it. Looking around, Mary saw light pink walls, a black dresser, and many boxes full off boas and clothes. On her vanity, it was covered in makeup and hair products.

"Sorry about that…those two can be so infuriating sometimes…" Isabelle mumbled, as she gathered some discarded clothes from the floor. Mary walked over to the window, seeing cars zipping down the road. It was now pretty dark, and all the neon signs were on. Their bright colors reflected off the puddles from the rain from yesterday. Mary wanted to open the window, get a good breath of fresh night air, from being indoors for to long. She felt a bit weary, with a roof over her head.

"Its fine." Mary said, gathering her hair and pulling it over her shoulder. Gaining some confidence, she asked, "Is it ok if we go outside for awhile?" Isabelle looked over at her, seeing her longing look out the window.

"Hm. Sure. But you might want to change. Look what you did to my shirt!" Isabelle informed, seeing the frayed fabric and almost non existent sequins.

"…Sorry" Mary muttered. Isabelle sighed.

"It was old anyways. Come on, lets look through my closet." Isabelle answered, her usual smile coming to place as she opened her closet, showing an impressive array of black, champagne red, and dark blue shirts, blouses, and dresses. "Just promise not to tear this one apart" Izzie added.

Mary nodded with a soft smile, as Isabelle browsed through her many options. Soon she pulled out a black, long sleeved shirt. It was pretty, with dark black ruffles down the middle from the neck down, and some around the wrists. "Here, it'll match your hair!" Isabelle smiled from behind it. She looked down at Mary's pants, which were basically just fleece pajama pants.

Isabelle disappeared into her closet again, then came back and tossed some dark blue skinny jeans at Mary. "Wear those to!"

The red head easily caught the pants, and the shirt after. "Now go change! I want to see how you look!" Isabelle ushered. Mary looked around, and found a cool paper screen, with a dark wood frame. She went behind it and started changing out of her ripped shirt, and old sweat pants.

Mary did not notice the low back on the shirt to much, and didn't think about until she finished changing and came from behind the screen. Isabelle looked ecstatic, rambling on how well it looked on her. Mary was quite uncomfortable, the shirt loose around the chest area, and really long. She had to roll the bottoms of the jeans, they were so long. Isabelle was quite tall, and Mary never really cared until now.

It was when Isabelle told her to spin, that was when things went a bit south. _I feel like a doll_ Mary thought, as she gave a little spin. When she turned to face Isabelle again, she saw her confused expression, and her chocolate brown eyes reflecting worry. "What happened to your back?!" Isabelle blurted.

Mary was hit with a wave of her horrible memories, with the mention of her whip scars. Her breath caught, like a dammed river. Her hands trembled, as she remembered the dark days and nights, the pain, the hunger, the mocking spot of sunlight in her cold cell, and the feel of Jonathans boots crushing her fingers, and sending her down with the rain…

It was overwhelming, and Mary couldn't handle it. Now the walls were closing in, as she thought, and she felt like she was trapped, even Isabelles calls for her were drowned in the tsunami of emotion.

Mary ran, out the door. She ran as fast as she could, gliding through the hallways. Mary fled into a random room, threw the window open, and jumped. The cool air against her cheeks, and tangled hair felt heavenly, and as she landed on the damp ground, she simply laid down on the wet grass.

She trembled, but held the sobs back. Mary never cried. Neither Nameless. Her hair was frizzed and in her eyes, but she didn't bother to brush it from her eyes. Instead she turned her depression into anger, and started ripping the grass from the ground.

_Stupid Valentine! Stupid Sebastion! DAMN THEM ALL! _She thought.

When the grass was gone, and there was dirt, she ripped the earth apart as well, her fingers raw and mud caked. But she didn't care. Pure, raw anger fueled her as she tore and ripped, getting Isabelles poor jeans filthy.

Scowling, she let out a furious yell, before slumping down. She rested her dirty, bleeding fingers on her lap, looking helplessly at them. She was stronger than this. She didn't throw tantrums like this. But it had been locked away so long…she had to let go at some point.

"What are you doing getting yourself so filthy?" Mary heard, but she didn't look up. It was Jace, she recognized his voice. Only instead of having the usual amused undertone, she sensed a bit of seriousness.

"Just go away." Mary grumbled, throwing a chunk of dirt his way blindly.

"You're really fast, I barely saw you" Continued Jace, dodging the flying piece of dirt. Mary hunched her shoulders more, glaring intensely at the large hole she made.

Jace came closer, cautiously. He didn't want to be socked in the head by a rock or something. "I see your scars…" he said, in a gentle tone.

"I said go away" She growled. Jace seemed not to hear this, and sat down beside her. Mary's glare intensified, as her anger fumed.

"What happened? You can tell me, if your this upset, it must be really bad…" He tried. Mary looked over at him, with glassy emerald green eyes. She opened her mouth, but then closed it. She fisted her hands, got up, then stormed off. Jace sighed and watched her turn a corner, and disappear.

He winced when he heard another of her fury filled roars, he could feel her outrage. By the Angel, when he first met her she came off as meek and quiet, and this was a whole different person.

"Jace!" He heard yelled, and he look over to see Isabelle rushing over in her seven inch heels. "Did you see Mary anywhere? She ran off" Jace nodded, looking towards the way the infuriated girl marched.

"You may want to leave her alone for awhile…" Jace warned, turning his gaze at the ripped up ground.

Isabelle saw it to, and frowned. "This is my fault. I shouldn't of been so rude about her scars…" Isabelle admitted.

"At first I thought you scared her away." Jace randomly said, looking over at his adopted sister.

"This is serious Jace, lets go find her before she breaks her neck or something" glared Isabelle. Jace shrugged, seemingly uncaring, and followed Isabelle as she ran around the corner Mary disappeared from.

**(-)**

**Ello :3  
>ClaryMary, throwing her tantrums. Hehe. **

**I hope this was a nice update, I'm currently working on the next chapter. Constructive critism is welcome! I love to know how I can improve! **

**Now I'm getting back into a good schedule, and I'm determined to finish this story. Hopefully I won't disappear again, right? **

**Bye! Please review =^w^=**


	7. Flowers

Mary sat on the institute step, her hair damp and starting to frizz. She was seemingly coated in dirt, wrecking yet another set of Isabelles clothes. Sighing deeply, she got up and swung the institute doors open. The walls were no longer closing in on her, instead they were wide, tall, and curved gracefully up into a dome like shape. The floor held a incrediably colored and detailed mosaic of Angel Raziel, his wings furled out, all the eyes wide open. He had a fearless expression, a cool calm, as he held the Mortal Cup in one hand, and sword in the other.

Her thoughts of the Mortal Cup sparked a memory. She remembered mumbles of plans, boastful remarks. With a glower she swallowed these thoughts into the depth of her mind.

She heard her name called outside, but ignored this and walked down to the elevator. Pressing the button Jace had, she stepped in the elevator as the doors shrieked open.

They closed again, and she selected the highest number she could find. Mary felt her stomach drop to her knees as the elevator rised, gears grinding and cables taught.

The doors opened again, to reveal a foreign hallway. Mary started down it, following the witchlight torches that lit the hall with a pale, but bright glow. She stopped though, seeing a warm yellow light spilled from under a set of large double doors.

Curious, she opened it. With a little gasp, she saw a beautiful bed of vibrant flowers, hues of the rainbow, and rich greens. Inching in more, she looked back and forth before heading in. Vines curled up to the roof freely, and there were much more beds of flowers. A winding staircase lead up, and there was a metal bench sitting in front of a couple unbloomed flowers.

The roof was made up of glass panes, that showed the sky. Some silvery stars peeked through the lingering rain clouds, and a half moon was blurred by a passing cloud. Maybe it was a greenhouse?

No matter, it was beautiful. She immediately felt at peace, surrounded by such bright life. Mary sat on the bench, closing her eyes and leaning back.

In her haze of content, she started thinking of angels. Their glorious, snow white feathers, to their near perfect profiles. The swords they held, that blazed with the power of heavenly fire, and molted iron eyes that flashed danger and peace, all at once. Sharp angles of the face, soft gold curls-

_What the heck?_ It was stupid Jace again, invading her mind with his perfectness. Only recently she had noticed his actual looks, since she started making eye contact with him. Why did he have to butt in suddenly, and ruin her thoughts.

"Mary!" she heard from a distance. Probably downstairs. Isabelle could yell loud, not surprise. Mary found herself shrinking into her seat, finally noticing the ruined jeans and mud stained shirt. She felt pretty bad, Isabelle was being so nice, and she repays her by destroying her donated clothes.

Head in her hands, Mary blew out a breath. Taking one last glance of the flowers, she left the alluring garden. Sauntering down the hall to the library, she felt completely un-excited to confront Isabelle.

Isabelle was literally running from hall to hall of the vast institute, while Jace simply strolled behind, hands in pockets.

"Why don't you just shake a bag of treats?" Jace offered. "She'll come, defiantly"

Isabelle turned around, a wickedly scary glare pointed his way. "Jace! Stop it you-"

She was interrupted as she saw a flash of flaming red, and a porcelain face appear in the corner of her eye. "Oh! Mary!" Isabelle cried, relieved. Mary simply waved, as quiet as usual. Jace looked at her in disbelief, but seemed to hide it well.

"Talk about bipolar…" he murmured. "Well, you guys are reunited, my work here is done." The gold haired boy announced, then wandered away down the corridor. Mary couldn't help but watch as he left, his tan skin looking silver under the witchlight.

(-)

Mary yawned , stretching out her muscles. She felt a trickle of relief as her back crackled, then rubbed her eyes. The sun shone through the gap between her drawn curtains, making a small river of light.

She uncovered herself from the plush, plain white covers, and sat up on the four poster bed, looking at blank beige walls. It wasn't much, but it beat chains and cement by a landslide. Mary felt like she was sleeping on a cloud, or marshmallow, it was all so soft.

Hesitant to leave her fluffy heaven, Mary got out of bed. Although carpeted, the floor was cold and sent goosbumps up her body. She was again in her grimy sweatpants, and training tank top she found in the empty drawers of her nightstand.

Mary opened her curtains, looking out into the early morning. The sky was starting to turn from a sunrise orange to bright blue. Clouds were white and strung out, like pulled cotton strewn out along the sapphire blue sky.

Soon she departed from the window, and towards the door. She exited her room, and headed to the kitchen for something to eat, morning hunger grumbling away.

Coming in the kitchen, she padded over to the fridge, opening it. More cool air didn't help with her chilliness, but her fascination with the fridge overlooked that.

Mary had never seen much, besides knives, seraph blades, and grey. Sure, she knew the general idea of the fridge, but she thought it was amazing how it retained cold and kept the food inside chilled.

After her little moment of curiosity, she grabbed an apple. She came over to the table, sitting down. It was oddly quiet, and she was surprised that no one else was up yet. Peering over the counter, she looked at the stove time.

_8:15 _it read in green, digitized letters. Not to early. Shouldn't they…

A disheveled looking Alec came in, pushing back his thick black hair. He grabbed a foam box of Raman noodles, a fork, then settled down in wooden chair across from her. Only then did he look up, and noticed the red head awkwardly avoiding his line of sight, chewing on her apple.

The tired glaze that was over his head lifted, and he also noticed he was eating cold noodles. _Not again _he thought, getting up.

"Good morning." Mary drew out. Alec turned from getting cereal from the coverts above the stove, acknowledging her.

"Morning" Alec uttered, as he grabbed milk.

It was Jace's turn to saunter on in. "Um Alec" Jace smirked. Alec look at him in question. "The milk"

Alec looked down to see the counter covered milk, and not a single drop in the bowl. "Damn it!" he said under his breath, as he reached desperately over for a towel. Jace chuckled, grabbing some paper towel to help his parabati out.

"How late did you stay up?" he asked, wiping up the floor. Alec yawned loudly.

"About twelve. I was reading" he answered.

(-)

**Just saying, I never really thought Alec was much of a morning person. I dunno. Weird assumptions I guess.**

**Wow, thanks for all the follows and favorites :) they make my day! Next chapter there's going to be some action, I know its been a bit slow for a few chapters. And soon we'll meet Hodge!**

**Cya! Remember to leave a little review :3**


	8. Slashing

After another quiet, (and rather boring) day, Jace suggested that they would all go demon hunting. Of course everyone agreed, ready to stretch their legs and slash their swords.

Now the group of four was suiting up in the training room, the smaller weapons rooms door flung open. Mary found her three seraph blades, in the old leather sheaths neatly laid out on a table. She clipped them on a belt she had been lended, as well as some small seraph daggers.

"No armor? Gloves and a tank can't help you that much can they?" Jace asked, grabbing his own blade. Mary shrugged and tied her hair back.

Isabelle passed her the stele, and Mary traced over the faded marks. Immediately she felt the wave of strength, speed, and overall power rush through her veins. Her runes had that unnoticeable curve, or curl that enhanced their strength. Of course she didn't want out point this out, not feeling like explaining herself right now.

As Alec finished his glamor rune, they set out. Isabelle had pointed out the old harbor, and abandoned houses by the riverside. The demons seemed to like hanging around those areas, dark and dingy just like themselves.

(-)

It was getting a bit dark, and eerie in the big, fancy old home they were in. The builder certainly spared no expense, to the chandeliers and once white pillars. To bad this went to waste, chunks of the roof fallen, the chandeliers delicate metalwork rusted and cracked.

With her advanced hearing, she could hear shuffles from up the stairs, and low growling. The others noticed this to, and split off into groups.

Somehow, _of course, _Mary ended up with Jace. She chose to ignore this, and instead focused on the sounds getting louder. Pulling out a little dagger, she whispered its name. It flared up into a purple blue glow, the color changing like a polished moon stone.

Jace had done the same, and glanced over at Mary. He had to admit it, he was a bit worried. She had no armor on, just runes and a few blades. And from what he'd seen so far, she was quite shaken up. It was stupid, but he felt the ever slightest bit protective of her…

He rolled his eyes, then flattened against the crumbling wall, the redhead on the other side of the entrance. Jace could hear the shuffling steps of the disgusting creature in the next room, hearing it stop and snuff the air.

The two shadowhunters made eye contact, before turning to attack. The demon was a hellhound, basically a corrupted looking Rottweiler. Its eyes glowed red with murder, and its wiry fur stuck up straight. Its tail was stuck straight out, spikes sticking every way like a mace, and its jaws held slobbery sword like teeth.

Mary jumped, inhumanely high, and kicked off the wall. She surged towards it, then let a dagger fly before flipping onto its back.

The dagger found its target, sticking in the neck. It went hilt deep, and made the demon choke and hack. Jace stepped forward to help, but it already was collapsed as he raised his blade. Black liquid oozed from its back and puddled, where Mary had dug her two seraph blades behind its shoulder blades and snapped them.

She stepped off it as it folded in on itself, being sucked back to whatever hellish dimension it came from.

Jace gulped. "Lucky shot…?" he said, before quickly walking into the next room. As if nothing happened, Mary followed him, dusting off her hands.

Jace had called shotgun the two other demons, and Mary waved him off as he obviously showed off his skills. He liked to behead and scissor his enemies a lot, which was a bit strange but Mary wasn't one to judge. She was also weird.

As Mary slashed down a simple Imp, it looking like a stereotypical western devil, with its horned head and forked tail. Jace was dealing with his demons a floor down, and Mary didn't want to wait, her adrenaline high and seraph blade hungry for more kills.

There was a small hoard of Imps, on the third floor, their clacking and hoarse shrieks easily heard and identified.

One jumped at her from behind, latching onto her bare shoulder with its small claws. Mary winced, gritting her teeth. Reaching back, she forcefully ripped it off and drove her blade through its cherry red chest, then turned to the oncoming few. She grabbed a dagger, flinging it at one. It thonked into its head, and it fell over soundlessly. Whipping out another seraph blade, she severed another's body in half, and slit the other ones throat.

Their poison laced blood splattered onto her chest, but her resistance rune rendered it useless. Mary sheathed her extra blade, the group of demonic filth nothing more than goo now.

Isabelle came up the stairs, along with Alec and Jace. Mary looked their way, the high of battle finally subsiding. "Are you ok?" Izzy inquired, gesturing at her ripped up shoulder.

"Fine" said a black splattered Mary, putting away her blades. The three siblings exchanged looks, before starting to exit.

(-)

The four entered the institute, quite loudly. The great doors banged open, and they strolled in.

"Hodge! Back from the depths of the library?" Isabelle smiled, noticing their trainer, Hugo perched on his shoulder. Mary looked up to, and immediately her eyes fixated on the raven. Scowling, she pulled out a dagger and pulled back her arm to release it. That it until a strong, impossibly warm hand wrapped around her dirty wrists.

"What are you doing?!" Jace asked, tightening his grip as Mary pulled against him. Hodge looked from the book he was reading, eyes going wide behind his glasses. Hugo cawed, snapping his beak furiously. Mary yanked out of Jaces grip, running aggressively towards the two, grapping her swords. "YOU!" she hollered, about to slit his throat. Before she could though, Alec and Jace both snatched her back, knocking the swords from her hands.

Mary pulled and kicked and screamed, her green eyes blazing in fury. "ITS HIM! YOU-"

"Mary! Calm down!" Isabelle scolded, coming into her line of sight.

"Let me go!" Mary snarled, squirming as Isabelle quickly took her weapons.

"STOP! He works for him!" she growled, and scraped her heels down poor Alecs shins, making him winced and lower her to her knees quickly.

Hodge got over his shock, and closed his book. "What is the meaning of this? Who is she?" he said with distaste, avoiding Marys flame like glare. He gulped unnoticeably, as Hugo gave him a look with his beady little black eyes.

"This is Mary, she was injured and we took her in. I'm sorry Hodge, I have no idea why she's acting like this" Isabelle filled in, looking back at the scowling ball of anger behind her.

Mary suddenly looked worried, and started pulling back, trying to wiggle free of the two boys grip. "He's gonna take me back! I'm NOT going back! Let me run!" she screamed, thrashing wildly.

"Back _where?_" Jace asked with a grunt. For such a small girl, she was quite strong and hard to keep a good grip on.

Mary froze, as if realizing what she had done. Looking like a trapped animal, her head slowly turned towards Jaces. She looked like she was in great pain, as memories came back.

"_Valentine_" she whispered, no, mouthed. Pure, raw hatred spiked her words, bright eyes going dark. She pulled back more, head turning back to Hodge, who was talking to Isabelle. "Valentine…" she said louder. "He's going to give you all to Valentine!" she hollered, seeing Hodge wince. He turned to her, and she glared back.

"Get her _out._" Hodge advised sternly, pointing to the door. "She is not welcome until she can calm down!" his voice rose.

"He's bad! His raven hurt me! Its _Valentines _raven!" she was screaming again, looking mad. Jace and Alec dragged her outside, the door closing firmly behind them.

"Whats your problem?!" Yelled Jace, at the disheveled girl.

"I can't go back" Mary answered, getting up. "Theres no way I'm being under the same roof as him."

"Why? Can't you just answer questions like a normal person?" Alec butted in. The redhead looked down, then turned around.

She silently walked away, into the night. Jace sighed and ran a hand through his golden locks. "I'll go after her" he grumbled, running out the gates.

(-)

**:1**

**Yikes...talk about anger. **

**And...yippee! We're at 50 reviews :D thanks everyone! Your all amazing! **

**Just a note, there might not be a update tomorrow, cause I'm going to Comic Con, all day. Haha your all jealous :P so hang tight!**

**Cya! Remember to leave a little review :3**


	9. Explaining

Nameless

Mary sat on the curb, a couple of blocks away from the Institute. She was steaming with rage before, and now she was only simmering, quivering with a mix of fear and distrust. Does this mean Valentine has been watching her? If he knows where to put Hodge and that stupid bird, he must know her whereabouts.

_This was suppose to be freedom_, she thought bitterly. Well, apparently not. Can she ever live a week without the two Morgensterns breathing down her neck?

Probably not.

Mary fisted her hands, fine, delicate artist hands, nicked with scars. Like a cracked porcelain doll.

It was dark, and dull yellow street lights lit Jace's way as he jogged down he street. Cold seeped into his bones, making goosebumps raise and his teeth chatter. He _was_ only wearing a tee. His fault. Jace had no idea, really, why he volunteered to do this. Alec could've done it, easy. Or Isabelle could just chase around her puppy.

Finally he spotted the red curly hair first, then the fair, pale freckle spotted skin. She had her knees to her chest, and was looking down at the road. Late night taxis and cars rode past, and somewhere you could hear sirens echoing.

Seeing she had nothing to throw at him, he neared the fierce red head. He had questions. But he held them back, as he walked and stood beside her.

"Hello" he chimed, looking down at her. Mary turned her head a bit, looking up. Her shoulders noticeably slumped.

"What do you want?" she said, her voice shaky, despite how much she tried to mask it.

"Answers" he blandly remarked. "Why did you freak out so much? Do you have something against old men?"

"Its not funny Jace" Snapped Mary, glowering. Jace jumped a little at her tone, but that jerked him into seriousness.

"Is it related to the scars?" he spoke, now softly. Mary paused, then nodded.

"I guess you should know..." Mary sighed, putting her knees down. She put her hands on her lap, and twiddled her thumbs. Jace sat next to her, a little to close for comfort, and she scooted away a bit. Mary took a deep breath. The knot in her chest that was the pain of all those years felt as if it had loosened.

"When I was little, my mom left me with Valentine. He said she was scared and cowardly, but I thought he just drived her away with his plans..."

"Wait-Valentines dead right? How is he, you know alive?" Jace interrupted. Mary shrugged.

"I don't know what your talking about. For however long you think he was dead though, he was alive." Mary offered. _They thought he was dead?_ She added as an afterthought, but decided to continue on with her explanation. "At first, well I can't really remember...but he wasn't all that bad. I trained when I was seven, alongside my 'brother'."

Mary looked over Jace. He was listening intensely, leaning in unconsciously. The wash of yellow light made his blond hair look more gold than ever, as well as his eyelashes, like small fine wires of gleaming gold. She swallowed and looked down at her hands.

"Then, I guess I made a mistake. One day he just...got so...cruel...He snapped at me more than often, and took away most of the things I liked. He told me to toughen up, like my brother. But my brother was already always cold and unforgiving, and I knew I could never be like that. Even when I was ten, I knew it was not natural to have so little emotions. So...I tried to run away."

She stiffened, visibly wincing as she dived into the memories of pain. "He hurt me. I never tried ever again. For a few more years, I guess I really did become emotionless. But there is not much to feel when your shackled in a basement, besides pain and hunger." Mary explained through gritted teeth. "It was only a few months ago, that's when I started to snap out of it. I knew I had to get out."

Jace was stiff and silent for a bit, absorbing her words carefully. Mary knotted her hands in nervousness, aching for him to say something. But really...it was quite a relief to just say it all. She used to all pent up, but now the gate was open and her emotions and feelings felt more free. She felt more open, and not so down and stressed.

"So..." Jace began, trying to pick the right words. This whole situation was quite fragile, Mary had just opened herself completely to him. And she had told him...shocking things. He was afraid to shatter the moment. Rubbing the back of his neck, he leaned back. "You...are Valentines daughter?"

Mary flinched, and Jace immediately mentally facepalmed. He was about to apologize, but then Mary straightened her back, and her emerald eyes met his liquid gold.

"Yes. I wish I could say otherwise though." She breathed, calmness coming off her in waves. Jace nodded.

"And...Hodge works for Valentine?" Jace continued, connecting dots. He really wished he didn't, he knew Hodge since he was small. He taught him most of the Latin he knew, the Shadow hunter customs and ways, and how to use his seraph blades with the accuracy he did. He never thought Hodge of all people, would ever work with such a rumored, ruthless man. But Mary defiantly did not look like she was messing around.

"Yeah." Mary murmured.

"Should I tell anyone about...you?" Jace asked. Mary shook her head quickly.

"I'll tell them when I'm ready"

**(-)**

**Sorry for not updating in three days. Life decided to kick me in the face -_-**

**So I went to Comic Con, which was awesome, then I came home. Next day at school, the area under my jaw swelled a lot, and it hurt to swallow and even open my mouth. Turns out I have an infected saliva gland! (I know, WTF right?) and so I have to take lots of freakin disgusting medicine. **

**Hehe. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews :3 I really appreciate it! You guys are so awesome! I know this chapters short, I just don't have all that much time on my hands this week. But I never have homework,(cause I so smart) so I can manage some time soon :)**

**Cya! **


	10. Staying Away

"You're not coming back to the institute, are you?" Jace sighed, looking over at Mary. She shook her head. "Well where are you going to go?"

"I'm not sure. Sorry, but I refuse to be under the same roof as _him._" She emphasized, starting to get up. Jace followed suit, and they stood together, a midnight breeze whispering around them. Jace did not look to amused, as he frowned.

"Well you have to go _somewhere _for the night. You look like a mini hobo, you know." He informed, gesturing at the demon goo stained clothes she was wearing. Mary crossed her arms defensively, glaring at the boy beside her.

"So? No one can see me anyways." She huffed. Jace shrugged.

"Vampires can see you. Werewolves too. Warlocks, Fey,-" He went on, before Mary just waved him off. "They wouldn't mind such a bite sized snack would they now?" he grinned toothily, dismissing Mary's tries at ignoring him.

Mary knew he was trying to lift the tenseness of the situation, so she smiled a little. Jace smirked back, then looked around. "What about a hotel or something?" He suggested, peering down the road. "Theres one around here, run by a Warlock."

The red head shrugged. "I guess its my only option."

"I kinda wish you would stay at the institute…" He sighed under his breath, as they started down the road.

The buildings were wider, and older looking in this part of New York. Shadows seemed to gather a lot more, and the sidewalk was old and cracked under their feet. The moon was visible, but was a thin crescent tonight. It looked like a sliver of admadas.

Mary and Jace came to a pretty, five story building. The brick was white washed, with vines curling up the sides of it, weaving in between bricks and past windows. There was an old sign on the window, reading 'Open' in bold red letters.

Walking in, a bell twinkled merrily. Mary was shocked, the inside looked nothing like the outside. It was quite modern, the walls black and the desk a white, sparkly mineral veined marble. A young looking, latin girl sat behind the desk.

Her hair was a dark orange, her skin pale blemish free. Her eyes were a bright yellow, and dog ears protruded from her wavy hair.

She looked up and grinned, walking over to them. The women looked like a normal teenager, with ripped jeans and a graphic t-shirt on. "Hello! I'm Mellissa, but you can call me Mell!" She said, as merry sounding as the bell. "Let me guess, a room for you two?"

Mary side stepped away from Jace, just noticing she unconsciously had held his hand. Her cheeks turned rosy with embarrassment. Jace looked perfectly fine, as he started to converse with Mell.

"No, just her. We may or may not need the room for awhile." He stated. Mell nodded.

"Ok! You can just pay when she leaves, alright?" Mellissa smiled warmly, going behind the desk and grabbing a key. "Top floor!" She primed, tossing the keys to Mary. She caught them and read the tag, 'Room 332'. Three hundred thirty two? She really underestimated this place. It must be huge.

"Isabelle or me will pick you up in the morning." Jace said, waving at her as he opened the door. Mellissa sighed, chin in her hands as she leaned on the desk.

"You two are so cute with each other!" Mell drew out, looking wistful. Mary turned redder.

"Um...we aren't together…" Mary said sheepishly. Mell shrugged.

"You should be. Anyways, you may want to clean yourself up" She looked at Mary's black splattered clothes and skin, and fading tear in her shoulder.

"Right...see you tomorrow I guess." the red head replied, pressing the button for the sleek, steel elevator.

(-)

As Jace walked back, he struggled with the thoughts rushing through his head. Valentine was alive. Mary was his daughter. He knew right away, that he should tell the Clave. But then what they do with Mary? Of course they wouldn't trust her...she was _his _daughter. He had children.

Gulping, he shook his head. Shoving his hands in his jean pockets, he sped up his walk, shaking his head.

As soon he entered the Institute, he was literally attacked by Isabelle.

"JACE. Where is she?" Isabelle cried, looking behind him frantically. Jace put a hand on her shoulder.

"She's at a hotel. She refused to stay here with Hodge" He explained in a hushed tone. Isabelle eyed him weird.

"Why, is what I'm wondering! What's wrong with her!" Isabelle complained, her dark brown eyes hard with a glare. Jace massaged his temples.

"She said she'll tell you when she's ready" He answered. "Now just go to bed. Its like one or something" Jaced brushed past her, going up to his room.

"Its only _eleven!_" Isabelle called, wanting more answers. What was her problem with Hodge? Why did she stay away? Where was she staying anyways?

(-)

**Short. Again. Sorry.**

**Hey, did you like my little OC? Lol she's not very important, but I needed someone to run the hotel.**

**Not much to say...I've been really bored lately. I have like five bottles of pills, that I have to take through out the day, then this horribly disgusting syrupy medicine. Yeesh...ok enough of my drama.**

**So cya I guess, and remember to leave a little review my friends :3**


End file.
